Biomass gasification is an endothermic process; energy must be put into the process to drive it forward. Typically, this is performed by partially oxidizing (burning) the biomass itself. Between 30% and 40% of the biomass must be consumed to drive the process, and at the temperatures which the process is generally limited to (for efficiency reasons), conversion is typically limited, giving still lower yields. In contrast, the proposed solar-driven biorefinery uses an external source of energy (solar) to provide the energy required for reaction, so none of the biomass need be consumed to achieve the conversion. This can result in significantly higher yields of gallons of gasoline per biomass ton than previous technologies, as the energy source being used to drive the conversion is renewable and carbon free. In addition, chemical reactors are generally engineered to operate at constant conditions around the clock.